Kado untuk Makoto
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Seorang Hanamiya yang berulang tahun dan mendapat kado spesial dari Kiyoshi. Shounen-Ai?Maybe.. Baca aja deh. Humor gagal :v


Kado untuk Makoto

By: Nan-chan

Kiyoshi teppei

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pria yang dijuluki sebagai Iron Heart dan berstatus sebagai Uncrowned king tersebut. Pria yang memiliki tinggi lebih 190cm dan berambut crimson tersebut kini tengah kebinggungan disebuah pusat swalayan di tokyo.

"Sampai berapa lama lagi kita disini oi Kiyoshi" Sahut si kapten megane seirin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Junpei dari tadi mengekor dibelakang Kiyoshi dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Sabar Hyuuga, aku belum menemukan hadiah yang cocok" Balas Kiyoshi dengan entengnya, dia sama sekali—atau emang sengaja gak peduliin kekesalan Hyuuga yang sudah menemaninya muter-muter di Mall selama 2 jam lebih. Yaa ampun nemenin Riko belanja aja rasanya gak selama ini juga kali.

"Memangnya kau cari kado buat siapa? " Kepala Hyuuga makin merunduk kebawah saking sudah betenya dia nemenin si Kiyoshi.

"Oh ya aku belum mengatakan padamu ya? Hari ini Hanamiya ulang tahun jadi aku akan memberikan kado untuknya" Lagi-lagi Kiyoshi menjawab enteng sambil mengaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Hanamiya? Tunggu maksudmu Makoto Hanamiya kapten Kirisaki Da Ichi itu?" Hyuuga tiba-tiba balik seger buger abis denger nama Hanamiya, orang yang paling tidak disukainya setelah masakan Riko.

"Iya, hehe" Kiyoshi nyengir, Hyuuga menghela nafas panjang.

"Terserahlah, sekarang cepat cari apa yang kau butuhkan karena aku ingin segera pulang" Pikir Hyuuga, ia tak berniat memperpanjang cerita karena ia sudah tahu jawaban apa saja yang akan Kiyoshi katakan. Wow Hyuuga bisa melihat masa depan kayak Akashi kah? Atau jangan-jangan dia punya Byakugan. Oke lupakan kalimat absurd author barusan.

"Ehe iya—" Mata Kiyoshi tiba-tiba tertuju pada sesuatu.

"Ini akan jadi kado yang hebat" Bisiknya Kiyoshi.

Tanggal 13 februari diMalam harinya

Seorang pria bersurai raven dan berwajah yang tampan namun terkesan licik seperti sifatnya sedang duduk-duduk tenang disofa depan tv yang sedang menyala dirumahnya. Ia sedang menikmati kue ulang tahun hasil dari kejutan yang diberikan oleh kakak senior dan anggota tim basketnya sewaktu disekolah. Namun sayang, meski mereka mendapat senyuman bahagia Makoto namun mereka juga dapat kejutan dari Makoto.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari Ulang tahunku, dan kalian diam-diam bolos latihan demi membuat kan kejutan untukku maka latihan kalian HANYA akan kugandakan 2 kali lipat dari yang biasanya" Dan setelah mengatakan itu Makoto tersenyum manis yang malah membuat semua anggota timnya jadi ngeri.

Tok—Tok—Tok—

Suara ketukan pintu didepan rumahnya menginterupsi ingatan Makoto Hanamiya tentang kejadian kejutan tadi siang, ia mendecih kesal dan merutuki orang yang telah berani menganggu kesenangannya. Ia harap bukan tukang sales yang datang.

"Ap—KIYOSHI!" Hanamiya langsung menatap tajam Kiyoshi, sementara Kiyoshi hanya menyapa 'Hai'padanya.

"Apa mau mu?" Ketus Hanamiya tanpa mengijinkan Kiyoshi untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Eh—Etto.. aku—" Kiyoshi tiba-tiba gugup, ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal, Makoto menatap menyelidik.

"Kau kenapa? Hiportemia hah?" Ujar Hanamiya sakarstik, ia melihat wajah Kiyoshi dan sedikit merona. Pria yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya nyengir lalu menyerahkan sebuah kota berpita hijau polkadot dan berbungkus hijau pada kotaknya.

"Apa ini?" Hanamiya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap kotak yang ukurannya cukup besar itu.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Selamat Ulang tahun Hanamiya Makoto" Kiyoshi tersenyum sambil menyerahkan hadiahnya, ia melihat wajah Hanamiya yang masih menatapnya kotak itu.

"Hoo—jadi kau ingat ulang tahunku, tapi aku tak akan mengucapkan terimakasih" Ujar Hanamiya sambil mengambil kotak itu, tangannya agak terhuyung kebawah karena kotak itu cukup berat namun ia merasa beratnya dari isi kotak itu sama seperti sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya.

"Tak apa, buka lah aku yakin kau pasti akan senang" Ujar Kiyoshi, Hanamiya tak menjadi dengan segera ia membuka kotak itu dengan cukup kasar. Raut wajah Hanamiya sih menunjukkan kalau dia gak tertarik ama tuh hadiah, tapi kalau dilihat dari cara dia membuka kado nya rasanya dia keliatan kayak gak sabaran ya. Hahaha Hanamiya mulai tsundere rupanya kayak si megane dari Shuutoku itu.

Nun jauh disana Midorima Shintarou tiba-tiba terserang flu dan bersin tepat dimuka Takao.

Takao yang kena imbas hanya berkata "Alhamdulillah, Ini berkah"

#Jduak

Okeh back to story

Sraakk.. Sraakk..

Hanamiya akhirnya melihat wujud dari kotak besar segiempat itu, dengan sekali tarik plester yang menutupi kotak itu lepas dan mulai mengaplikasikan isi yang ada didalam kotak tersebut.

"I—INI!" Mata Hanamiya membelalak lebar, ia mengangkat sebuah bola basket orange dengan kedua tangannya dengan bangga.

"Ya Makoto, itu bola basket yang ditanda tangani langsung oleh Michael Jordan, tadi aku tak sengaja menemukan dia di Persnya dan cepat-cepat aku minta tanda tangannya. Aku tahu kau sangat mengidolakannya kan?" Kiyoshi tersenyum bangga.

Perlahan bibir Hanamiya yang selalu membentuk melengkung kebawah itu mulai naik lalu mengembang menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar dan kemudian—

"HUAAAAAAAA ASSYIIIIIIKKKK! AKU AKHIRNYA DAPAT TANDA TANGAN LANGSUNG MICHAEL JORDAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN "

"KYAAAAAAAAAA SENANGGNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Teriak Hanamiya dengan OOC nya sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan, sampai lupa jika didepannya itu ada Kiyoshi bahkan dia gak sadar kalau dia udah meluk-meluk Kiyoshi gak jelas saking bahagiannya. Kiyoshi mah hanya menerima dengan senang hati pelukan tersebut. Ia sangat senang melihat sahabatnya tersebut akhirnya bisa tersenyum berkatnya.

Tamat

Yosh Fanfict ini saya buat dengan waktu mepet aka selama sejam setelah tau kalau hari ini hari ultahnya si Hanamiya Makoto.. gkgkgkkg

Review?


End file.
